choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:*Insert Coin*
Welcome to the Choro Q Wiki! So, you're new to this wiki? Thanks for your edit on the User:*Insert Coin* page! We hope you make more contributions, because we need all the help we can get! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for a starting point. From there you can create articles and start a life on this Wiki! Also check out the help pages for assistance in editing. Remember, that one important page on this wiki is the page. You can find all the deletions, edits, moves etc. Also, bookmark it for future reference. Talk pages are there for discussion about a certain subject. You can talk about the user or the article, and inform anyone of any major changes or edits. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit toolbar to do the same thing. So remember to sign each page with ~~~~. You can also edit your signature by creating a for it. So, thanks for joining the Choro Q wiki and hope you have a great time helping others! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tigernose (Talk) 12:19, 17 August 2009 Hi Thanks for joining! We seem to have the same interests and live in the same country lol! Thanks a lot for your edits as well, they are highly appreciated. I don't have any Choro Q games yet (apart from RTA), so it would be really great if you could tell me more about Gadget Racers. I need recommendation about it so I can edit further here, as it is the Choro Q wiki - lol. [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 14:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Gadget Racers Yes, that was the right place ;) . Thanks for telling me about Gadget Racers, I remember seeing gameplay of it. In my opinion Road Trip will always be my best game, but the graphics in GR is great. Seeing as you have the game, could you make articles about it? You're are main source of ChoroQ content atm. [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 23:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Re: That's great! I should get Gadget Racers too. Thanks a lot. A couple of fundemental things you could do, would be to add a category to all the GR pages called: Gadget Racers. Also, you could make a page about the game itself too. Thanks, it would be greatly appreciated. [[User:Tigernose|'TIGERNOSE']] ('[[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat]]|''' ''') 23:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I Have Been Playing The Game For A Quite Bit Of Time And I Need Help Do You Know Where You Find The Magazine That The Guy In Peach Town Says You To Find? Please Tell Me Extra Stamp Info If You Have Any 03:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Road Trip Adventure There Is A Few Stamps That I Have Not Yet Got Can You Tell Me How To Get The Stamps From Peach Town , Fuji City , Sandpolis , And My City Also Where Is The Two Cars That Open Up Quick Pic Shops? I Need This Data As Soon As Possible Moving off Wikia Please click on this link. I have decided to move us off Wikia, and I'd really want you guys to know, because this is a huge change. I can't do it without you, so please read the page, add your discussion and also mention if you will participating in the change by transfer pages to the new wiki. There is simply no way I can import onto the new wiki by myself. Thank you! All is explained there. This message was mass-messaged to many members of the community. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 15:17, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you I just wanted to thank for all the work you have done at this wiki, including writing up articles and taking valuable screenshots. When I get the time to make a Wall of Fame for our users, you will be up there :) --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 11:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC)